


Secret Garden

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, loki acts like a jerk, loki is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Y/N decides to take Loki to the gardens and make him a flower crown, placing it on his head.  He doesn't know how to react and runs away leaving you wondering what happened.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Secret Garden

As you pulled Loki deeper into the garden at the palace, you didn’t notice his sweaty palms. Or how he blushed every time you turned to see if he was still following. You were too excited.

“Come on, Loki, I want to show you…” you giggled as you took off, disappearing from view.

Loki jogged to catch up with you. When he reached the tall hedge, dead ending the path, you were nowhere to be found.

“Y/N!” he called out, hearing his voice echo in the air. His brow furrowed. Loki did not like not knowing what was going on.

A hand reached through the hedge and pulled Loki through the thick greenery.

“Oof.” Loki grunted as he stumbled into you.

His lean frame belied his strength, and you tumbled backwards into the darkness. Loki reached and caught you, pulling you into his chest. You placed a hand on his chest to steady yourself, noting his rapid heartbeat.

“I thought you were a god, yet a simple job leaves you out of breath, Loki.” you giggled.

Loki pushed away in a swift motion, straighten his tunic.

“Nonsense, Y/N. Now where am I?” Loki muttered, trying to regain his composure.

“I thought you knew every hiding place on Asgard.”

You pulled back the greenery to reveal a hidden garden. Flowers of every color and shape grew in beds. Loki stood mouth agape. How in the world did he not know of this place? Its beauty was only rivaled by yours. At least in Loki’s eyes. Over the last several months, his feelings of friendship towards you grew into something more, but he kept it to himself. He would rather suffer in silence than risk losing your companionship. A tug on his hand jolted him back to reality.

“What did you say?” he questioned as you looked up at him with wide eyes.

“I said…” you rolled your eyes at your friend, “Isn’t this the perfect place to hide away. Just the two of us?”

Loki’s stomach flipped at the words “two of us”. How he wished for that every night as he drifted to sleep.

You pulled him to sit on a bench under a large shade tree and looked at him and smiled. You were so lucky to have a friend like Loki. His mischievous nature always pushed you to take risks while your nature kept Loki grounded. Two sides of a coin or two peas in a pod were the words used by others to describe the two of you.

“I forgot!” you exclaimed as lept to your feet and sped to pick up something from behind a bush. “Close your eyes.”

Loki rolled his eyes as he humored your request. He felt something fall onto his temples. His fingers reached up and traced the telltale softness of flower petals. He opened his eyes.

“A crown for my king.” you gave a small curtesy before taking your seat next to Loki. “Do you like it?”

Loki’s face turned a bright scarlet as he removed the crown. Despite his best efforts, his fingers crushed the delicate blooms as he thrust the crown into your lap.

“I have to go.” Loki sputtered as he ran out of the garden and out of sight. He didn’t wait to see the tears well up in your eyes.

You sat in the garden with tears streaming down, wondering what you said to anger your friend so.

-

Loki avoided you over the next several weeks. He did not answer your knocks at the door and he dodged down corridors to avoiding being seen by you. The behavior did not go unnoticed.

“What has gotten into you, brother?” Thor asked as the two sparred.

“I don’t know what you mean, Thor.” Loki countered as he lunged with one of his daggers, which Thor deflected with ease.

“You seem…” Thor searched for the right word. “… distracted. Even more irritable than your usual pleasant self.”

“I’m fine.” Loki grunted from exertion. “Nothing a sparring session won’t fix.”

Thor’s face broke out into a broad grin. “Perhaps it is a different kind of sparring you are in need of. Where’s Y/N, I’m sure she would be willing to help you out with that sort of thing?”

Loki flew into a fury. He swiped and slashed at Thor, who struggled to parry and deflect the onslaught of attacks. Loki threw Thor to the ground and held a dagger to his throat.

“Don’t ever speak of Y/N in that manner!” Loki’s eyes flashed with anger as his hand quivered the blade, his knuckles white.

Thor’s eye grew wide in surprise. “I was only joking… You have feelings for her, brother!” Thor laughed as Loki eased up allowing Thor to stand up.

“I do not.” Loki scoffed, turning his face to hide his blush.

Thor rubbed his chin. “Well if you are not interested…” Thor trotted out of the room.

“Where are you going, brother? We’re not finished here!” Loki called after him.

“To ask Y/N out on a date!” Thor spun on his heel, flashing Loki a wide grin.

A flash appeared behind Thor and he turned to run straight to Loki, stumbling.

“You will do no such thing!”

“Then I suggest you put that silver tongue to use before someone else steals her away. A girl like Y/N won’t wait forever for you to confess your love.”

Thor clapped his brother on his shoulder as he pushed past him, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts.

Loki paced the halls of the palace. The servants and guards out of his way as they heard him cursing and muttering. They did not want to do anything to incur his wrath. Loki searched every spot, every hidden spot for you, but you were nowhere to be found.

“Hey! Watch where you are going!” Sif yelled out when Loki plowed into her.

“Apologies.” Loki didn’t even bother to look up but then stopped and jogged back to step in front of Sif.

“Have you seen Y/N by chance?”

Sif narrowed her eyes at the trickster. “Not since lunch. Why?”

“I have something important to tell her. Did she say where she was going?”

“Somewhere to hide away.”

Loki thought for a moment and then took off at a run towards the gardens. Sif shook her head and continue on her way.

-

You stretched along the bench, engrossed in your book. After the incident with the flower crown, you avoided Loki. You only emerged from the garden to eat and sleep, preferring the solitude. You didn’t hear someone slip through the door. As flower crown fell upon your lap, you turned to see Loki with a sheepish grin.

“For my queen.” Loki said quietly as he gestured at the bench.

You nodded and lifted your knees to make room for him. “Thank you.” you whispered as your fingers ran across the petals of the crown.

“I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I should not have reacted that way to such a lovely gift. I was embarrassed.”

Your brows furrowed. “Why would my gift embarrass you, Loki? It was a simple flower crown. I’ve made them before.”

Loki swallowed and took a breath. “True but I have never thought about what your simple gift meant to me. How the words ‘for my king’ stirred something inside of me I have been too scared to admit even to myself.”

You gulped at his words and took his hand into yours. “What is that? You can tell me anything.”

Loki smiled at your touch. “I’m not sure I can.”

Loki’s hand trembled as he reached for your cheek. “The thing I want to say… what I want to say… is… I love you.”

You matched Loki by reaching up for his face. “I love you too.” you said with a smile. “I always have.”

“No.” Loki shook his head. “I love you. I want you to be my queen. Not with a flower crown but with a real crown of Asgard. I want to share everything with you and share you with no one.”

He gazed at you with pleading eyes. His face softened as your thumb ran across the sharp plane of his cheekbone.

“As I said…” you responded, your words calm and collected. “I love you too.”

Your lips crashed against his. Loki’s body stiffened for a moment before melting against you. He pulled you tight against his pounding chest, hands twisting at the nape of your neck. He did not want the moment to end.

Loki pulled away and pushed his forehead against yours. Your breath fanned over his cheek.

“I always have.” you whispered as you buried yourself into his chest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Delicate Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026444) by [justthehiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles)




End file.
